One form of electrostatic discharge (ESD) is the ESD spark. The ESD spark occurs when a heavy electric field creates an ionized conductive channel in the air. For example, such ESD sparks may be created when handling electronic equipment. While the ESD sparks only causes mild discomfort to a person receiving the discharge, the ESD sparks may cause damage to integrated circuits within the electronic equipment. When subjected to repeated ESD strikes, circuit elements may significantly degrade over time and eventually suffer permanent damage. For instance, the resistance of a resistor element greatly increases with every ESD strike. Accordingly, the electronic circuits may not function as intended when the properties of the elements included in the circuit vary over time. Thus, ESD strikes are a threat to the reliability and performance of electronic devices.